Sohma's go to St Amant
by gure'slilinu
Summary: PG13 just to be safe for cursing! the sohma's all move from japan to the small town of St. Amant, Louisiana. why? who the hell knows. but there's sure to be funny things happening especially when they meet the residence and the president of the student
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: don't own anyone or anything!

Our story begins with the Sohma family moving. Why they moved? Nobody knows; I guess they just got tired of Japan and wanted some new scenery. And of all the places that they could have moved, they moved to the small town of St. Amant, Louisiana. When they finally got all of their things put away, the 'neighbors' decided it was time to meet. This one southern lady went to their door. When she knocked, who was to open it but Kyo. "Well hello young man." She said, she had so much of a southern accent that what said sounded like a question. Kyo looked a little confused so he put his head back in the house and yelled "Tohru someone's at the door for you!" Tohru cane to the door and was greeted with "hello aren't you the cutest little girl." Well it took hours before the two stopped talking.

Now, with what I was saying earlier, when I said the soma family moved, I mean they **_all _**moved, even Uo, Hana, and Megumi came along! But they're all in **_one house_**.

They found out what schools they had to go to! Yuki, Kyo, Tohru, Uo, Hana, Haru, Momiji, and Kagura went to St. Amant High School. While Hiro, Kisa and Megumi went to St. Amant Middle School. But what they didn't know was that since the government found out that Akito didn't go to school, they made him start high school again. (They didn't find out about it until 1st hour.)

Anyway, they get to the school and go to the front office of the school. The principle decides that since they were there so early that he would give them a tour. "We'll let our student council president give the tour!" Said the principle. Now, since they were from another country they let Shigure, Ayame, and Hatori stay with them. So any way the student council president came in the office; it was a tall, blonde headed girl who looked very friendly, but behind her was another girl who was about the same height, also with blonde hair, but looked a lot more serious. There was a reason she was there, because as soon as walked in, the first girl started to say hi but said "kon'nic-" as soon as she said that the other girl put her hand over her mouth. "Don't say it, it will only cause trouble." When this happened Ayame and Hatori looked at each other. "Will you take these kids on a tour of the school Tarin?" asked the principle. "Sure!" Said the first girl (Tarin). So she took then around the school, and of course talked the whole way. "You know, some of my family goes to this school, one would be my sister, and the rest are cousins!"

"Really?" Tohru asked, trying to make conversation. "Can we meet them?" This made everyone look from Tohru to Tarin who said " we should be meeting them anyway; but you can meet one now! This is Sierra! She's one of my cousins!" she pointed to the girl who had covered her mouth earlier. She nodded to them as if to say "hi". So, on they went with the tour. When all of a sudden they passed two girls, one with short hair to the shoulders and the other with long dark hair and purple eyes. When they passed each other saying "damn rat." and "stupid cat." Yuki and Kyo stopped and looked at the girls. "AH! THERE YOU ARE" said Tarin "This is my sister Keila!" She pointed to the one with long hair and purple eyes. (The one that said "stupid cat") "And that's my cousin Britteni!" The said girl did not look pleased at all to be noticed. But what surprised Kyo, was what the girl had on her left wrist. It was the same bracelet Kyo had on his left wrist.

When she noticed that Kyo was looking at her bracelet, she turned her arm away, but then stopped when she saw his. So while the two sisters were being introduced Kyo and the girl kind of stared at each other for a while, (O.O) somehow they knew that they were going to get along with each other just fine. (If you catch my drift. .)

-----------------------------------------------------

Finally the tour was over and it was time to go to first hour, which was band. So when they got in the room, class hadn't really started yet everyone was just walking around talking to each other. But when the door opened, everyone noticed and they know they were new students so they just stared for a bout 2 seconds and then went back to talking. Then noticed that the 2 girls they met earlier were there talking to their friends. The girl with long hair (Keila) was talking to another girl with hair about the same length, freckles and no glasses. But the way she was acting; it reminded everyone of Haru. Which, to be honest, scared Haru a little bit. When it was time for class everyone got the their seats, according to their instruments. When the teacher realized who was standing by the door he said for then to just wait there for just a minute. While they were waiting the 'other' new student walked in. It was Akito.

GOMEN NASAIIIIIIII!!!!! I know the chapter is short but it's not mine so ha! The wonderful and intelligent Kayla Moss wrote this! She doesn't have the Internet so she wasn't able to post it. So I told her I would! Oh and go easy! First one she's ever had put on so don't be cruel! This is a team effort so different people will write different chapies! Yay I get the third one and the second is really, really short!


	2. kyo and britteni

disclaimer: don't own blah blah blah

When Akito walked in no one had expected him to. When they saw them Yuki looked petrified, and so did everyone else. But before anyone could say anything, the teacher cut in. "Attention class, we have a couple of new students that are going to join our band." Everyone looked their way except this time it wasn't just for two seconds; it felt more like an eternity. So the teacher made them stand up one at a time on the podium and introduce themselves. First was Akito, when he stood up, he noticed that every eye in the room was fixed on him; He didn't know what to say so he remained quiet. So the teacher helped him out. "What's you name?" He said

"Akito."

"Okay that's a start, now what instrument do you play?"

"Flute." The flute row looked very happy to have a new member. Akito stepped down from the podium and had a seat with the flutes. Next was Yuki.

"Okay." Said the teacher "just go through the same process as Akito."

'easy enough.' Thought Yuki. When he looked at the band members, he noticed what instrument those girls played. Keila played flute and Britteni played trumpet. So Yuki started with his introduction, "my name is Yuki, oh…and I play flute." When he stepped down he sat next to Keila. Which was on the opposite side of the row Akito was. Which made Akito angry. So, next, the list went on Tohru played flute, Uo played drums, Hanna played clarinet, Haru played trumpet, Momiji played drums, and Kagura played clarinet. But when Kyo went up and said that he played trumpet, he noticed that Britteni, who had been ignoring the whole thing looked up suddenly, so he sat next to her. (Kagura wasn't happy that he chose to sit next to a girl) since there were so many new students that came in, the teacher decided that they were not going to play instruments today, so instead the "new students" could get to know their fellow classmates. But when he said this all their "fellow classmates" did was talk with everyone else but them.

"At least there's no fan club girls to worry about." Said Tohru. Which got a smile from Yuki. But what surprised him was that Akito was actually talking to them and they were talking back.

'The last one that I would expect to talk to anyone is the first one to get friends.' Thought Yuki. But when he looked over, the two girls that were talking were now trying to get their attention. They introduced themselves to them and Tohru and Yuki did the same. Over a period of time the four became good friends. In Kyo's case he and Britteni had already started talking. They had a lot in common, they were both cats, they both hated rats, so naturally they got along well. Almost too well, now you would think Kagura wouldn't be happy at all right? Well it just so happens that she was getting along with another boy. Weird huh? So their first hour class wasn't that bad.

WHAM! It was time for their next class, the two girls asked Yuki and Tohru what class they had next, it was the same as their class, and in fact their entire schedule was the same as theirs. So that made Tohru and Yuki feel a little more confident, while this was going on Kyo asked Britteni what classes she had next, luckily their schedules were the same, but guess who also had the same schedule? So as for both cats, they were never going to be able to get away from the rats. As for everybody else they had different classes. So instead of going to their next class with the "tour guide" Yuki and Tohru went with the two girls to class on the other hand Kyo and Britteni walked to class together. As for Haru, Momiji, Kagura they went their own way to class accompanied by no one. (Poor things) but Hana and Uo stayed with the others. Yuki, Tohru, Kyo, Britteni, Keila and Kayla (the girl that acts like Haru) went to their next class, hopping that the next hour would be just as good. Their next class was Algebra which Yuki didn't care because he at it. (Like everything else, oh no, do I sound biased?) (GLI: yes you do…also Yun-chan can't cook…) (Shut up). But as for Kyo, he was a little nervous, Britteni noticed this and pulled him the side and asked

"what's wrong?" Kyo smiled in response.

"it's nothing, I'm not that good in math that's all" Britteni agreed but inside she really didn't beleive him she thought it had more to do then just a little math. When they got to class they all sat down together and the lesson went by quickly. (Luckily Yuki and the others had already learned this so it wasn't that bad) after the lesson the teacher said they had time left so the class can sit and talk. All this did was hive Kyo a little time to talk to Britteni which Yuki and Tohru noticed.

"It's good that he's found someone to talk to." Said Tohru. The two girls joined the conversation.

"It's also good for Britteni, she's always been lonely with no friends to really get along with."

So the four of them watched Kyo and Britteni's conversation. The two seemed to be getting along fine. Yuki didn't see anything wrong with the stupid cat having a friend for once, besides, that meant the more time he was talking to her the less time he was fighting with him. But what nobody knew, not even Kyo and Britteni, was that those two were going to be more then just friends…but that's another chapter.

that's all for now! hope you liked it! r and r! i didn't get to write it like i thought i would though...

hugs kisses and ale all 'round

gure's lil inu (GLI gure's lil inu. get it..)


	3. Flag Team Tryouts!

Disclaimer: Kayla doesn't own fruits basket! Only a Yuki hat and a book and CD from fruits basket! Takaya-sensei is the creator of the manga/anime series fruits basket and we all love her for making it!

After algebra class, the next thing on their schedule was civics. This class however, had everyone in the same class. Well, everyone except Akito (thank God) they came in and found seats next to each other; the guy in band that was flirting with Kagura was also in this class, so naturally, she went and sat next to him. There was no problem with Kyo because he could sit next to Britteni with out worrying about it. The class wasn't so bad, other than the fact that the teacher wouldn't shut up. After class they had lunch, so they all spread out to talk with their new friends. Yuki and Tohru had to go "talk" by themselves for a moment, while the other two girls were with their friends. This gave Kyo and Britteni a chance to be by themselves to talk, and actually talk, not the "talk" Yuki and Tohru are doing. The two sat down and had another conversation. "Ok. I let it go before math but I'm no going to now, WHAT'S WRONG!" This shocked Kyo. He thought that she would just forget about it but now he saw that she wasn't that type of girl.

"Alright, I'll tell you but don't freak out ok?"

"I promise." Said Britteni. And with out realizing what she did, put her hand over his. After she noticed she had done she didn't take it back. And even more to her surprise Kyo didn't jerk back; he actually took her hand in his and held it.

"It's just that, I've only known you for 1 day, and…" Kyo paused he couldn't finish the sentence.

Britteni got the picture and didn't jump back; she nodded and said, "I feel the same way."

After that a few days past it was four months until football season. There were flag team tryouts and posters were everywhere. While Kagura and Tohru were walking down the hall together the noticed one of the posters, (since the move Kagura and Tohru have become more like best friends) they stopped and read it and them they got and idea. Kagura looked over at Tohru and said, "I dare you."

Tohru, with the same evil grin said "after you."

And it was settled the 2girls were going to tryout for the St. Amant flag team. This is going to be one interesting year. That evening when they got home to the house the told the others about what they had done. For some reason their jaws dropped to the floor. But after about 2 hours of explaining that nothing was going to happen, they finally let it set in and settle down. It was even worse for them when they found out that they made it. After they found out, they had to go to a few lessons over the weekends. Now don't worry, this didn't mean that the others didn't have anything to do, because they were there too; the band has to do a marching show and the flag team is also in the show, so they were all together! (yay!)

Anyway, back to where I was; it was now football season and it was time for their first football game, it was against E.A. Their schools rival. The group noticed that the school was ready for the game, the school was decorated everywhere with things that said things like: "SMASH THE SPARTANS!" And such. Some of the popular kids went up to them and wondered why they weren't in the spirit. They told them that it was because they had never seen this before, and to be honest it was starting to scare them. Well after a few minutes of thought the popular kids thought of something to get them in the spirit.

They told them their idea and it was decided that along with a the popular kids, Kyo, Britteni, Kagura, Kagura's friend, Uo, Haru, and a few others would go to the principles house and toilet paper his whole front yard. So that night they toilet papered the whole thing, from the top of the house, (Kyo and Britteni handled the roof) to the very last tree. Needless to say they were in the spirit now. And the whole night went perfect except towards the end of the night, they was cop cars coming down the road and had to run from them, but that was pretty fun too. Now everyone met at the school before the game to change into their band uniforms. After that, head to the football field, they got their a little early so Kyo decided to go look around, (he took Britteni with him so he wouldn't get lost.) Well since these two were gone this gave the others time to talk about thing going on lately.

"Do you think he likes her?" Haru asked Yuki.

"Of course I think he likes her, if he didn't he wouldn't hang around her so much."

Haru paused at Yuki's answer. "What Happens……..if Akito finds out about this?"

Gure's lil inu here! Is it just me; or does that last part sound like Yuki's jealous? Don't tell Kayla I said that! She'd kill me…

Kyo's lil koneko says: this sucks! How can you leave off right there? I hate you. I hate you. Damn rat. How could you?

Kyo's lil koneko is a friend of ours so she reads them before they are posted and is sort of the editor!

Sorry for the shortness!


End file.
